Little Miracles
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU in a world where Aichi Sendou has an older brother (step brother to be exact: Miwa Taishi). Emi Sendou is the youngest of the siblings and things can't just live normal if the three of them combine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Happy new year everyone! ^_^ **

**Aerisse here with B—I mean, Sky :D**

**We just want to disclaim for now because I have run out of witty quotes and I'm not sure what Sky wants. The words she speaks to me are muffled out by the food in her mouth.**

**Sky here, and SHE'S LYING! Also, we do not own any of the characters, just the plot.**

**Aerisse: Also, check out Sky's other stories while you're here :D**

**S ky: Do not listen to Aerisse, Sempai is just**

**Aerisse: ON TO THE STORY**

_**Summary:**_

_**AU (Alternate Universe) in a world where Aichi Sendou has an older brother (step brother to be exact: Miwa Taishi). Emi Sendou is the youngest of the siblings and things can't just live normal if the three of them combine. **_

**Chapter 1-Sendou Family**

"Alright, class dismissed."

Despite the teacher's best attempts at calming the population of the unusually hyperactive children, they were still excited for it was Friday, the last day of school for the week. The time wherein children desired to head back home to do what they want or play on the playground to their hearts content.

It was an enjoyably fun thing to do, especially when you're not doing it alone. The fact was that there was someone waiting for him outside the door of his class. Immediately, all unnecessary thoughts were ignored as Aichi rushed forward, trying not to push and/or crash onto students along the way. He gave a small squeal of happiness, throwing his short arms on the person's waist and gripping it tightly.

"Taishi-nii."

He heard an amused chuckle coming from his older brother and a hand was placed on his blue locks to ruffle it gently. Some of the bluenet's classmates who gave a passing glance couldn't help but smile at the overly sunny disposition emanating from said boy. It was too cheery to be not noticed.

"I've come to pick you up, otouto."

"Arigatou, Taishi-nii." Aichi made a wide grin and kept his grip on his brother's waist, almost not wanting to let go. This made the teacher (Akane-sensei) coo at the overwhelmingly adorable scene. It was something she got to experience often ever since the little boy enrolled at this kindergarten school. The child was too polite, well mannered, kind and helpful to his classmates, though he can be shy at times. It was definitely her role to help the children overcome their weaknesses and she admitted that she still had a long way to go. She giggled. She was like a mother hen (but it doesn't mean she was replacing the children's birth parents, mind you, more like a second parent, a foster parent.)

"Now, what would you like to do?" Taishi asked, after he stopped ruffling his brother's fluffy blue locks.

"Anything as long as it's okay with you Taishi-nii."

The blue haired boy unattached himself from his brother while still managing to grin. Taishi smiled softly as he replied, "Then would you like to get some ice cream at the nearby café? Consider it as a treat from the best big brother in the world." He chuckled heartily. For a moment his eyes gleamed then he stuck his tongue out rather childishly, "Not."

Aichi's eyes widened in surprise, "Mou, that's unfair Taishi-nii," Aichi pouted, "You can't just go back on your word." He huffed and turned around as he decided to walk out the room and leave his brother behind. Meanwhile, Akane-sensei kept on giggling uncontrollably making her students worry. Taishi who had been laughing stop midway, his brows scrunched up as he ran towards his brother with a frown. Aichi's pout was still on his face, seemingly unnoticed by him as he finally caught up with the bluenet. He tapped his brother's shoulder and both of them slowly came to a halt.

"Geez otouto, I was just joking. Of course I'll never go back on my word." Taishi raised his hands in a pacifying motion. He apologized with a small smile.

"Really?" Aichi gave his brother a puppy look. The blonde twitched as he resisted the urge to gaze at those doe like blue orbs.

"Yes, I promise." He gave in. Releasing as sigh, he held out his right hand then asked, "Let's go home, shall we?"

Aichi stared at it for a few seconds and slowly, reached for it, a faint blush decorated the bluenet's cheeks as he avoided his big brother's warm gaze.

"Arigatou."

"No problem, otouto."

.

.

.

.

.

The sun casted an orange glow on the busy streets. Aichi looked up and gazed at the sky painted with its beautiful orange hue as the white fluffy clouds slowly turned into shades of orange, red, purple and yellow. Taishi and Aichi remained silent on their walk along the sidewalk, still holding each other's hands with the same thought lingering on their minds. _So very warm_. A content smile graced their lips.

**AN:**

**And that's a wrap for the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes.**

**Drop a review ^_^**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sky here with Erin Hasse (previously known as Aerisse Hasse), We hope you will like this short chapter everyone. And as stated before, we don't own any of the following characters involved in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Short, stubby and socked feet tip toed across the floor boards, slow and steady their pace. The owner of said legs' head craned, trying to spot a familiar head of sun-spun hair. When he found none, he let himself breathe a small sigh of relief. Taishi-nii didn't need to see this—

"What are you doing there, Aichi?"

Aichi yelped and jumped half a foot into the air, and his older brother's lips curved into an amused smile.

"Are you okay, otouto?"

Aichi flushed, just a little, then smiled when his brother extended a hand, "I'm okay." He said, and Miwa grinned before picking up his baby brother and spinning him high in the air. High-pitched giggling permeated through the air, and soon Miwa's laughter joined in, forming a cacophony of happiness.

Then, Aichi winced, and the laughter was abruptly cut into silence. Brows furrowing, Miwa set his baby brother's feet down to the floor again, though it wasn't all that high-up in the first place. Aichi's face was wiped clean of any previous glee, and his blue eyes casted downward, shoulders slumped and fingers twiddling the hem of his shirt.

A blonde eyebrow was raised, "Otouto," Miwa said, arms on his hips and done not unlike that of a mother scolding her child (never mind the fact that Miwa was barely a year older than Aichi), "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Aichi answered shortly, wide blue eyes narrowing, "I didn't do anything!"

Wincing at the tone directed at him, Miwa raised both his arms, "Woah, there, I just wanted to ask if anything happened."

"Nothing." Aichi huffed, and then blinked. The blue-haired child's anger drained from him, and he smiled apologetically at his brother, "…Sorry, Taishi-nii," he mumbled, and Miwa sighed, smiling, "No need for apologies, otouto."

Aichi smiled, then went up and wrapped his arms around his brother, "Thank you then, nii-san."

Miwa grinned and returned the hug. His otuoto was so precious, Miwa mused as he watched the blue-haired child run up the stairs, but… he wasn't quite good enough to outsmart him. Miwa's smile gradually faded, and he raised his fingertips to eyelevel, skin brushed with the red of blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aichi winced, then gingerly stuck up a Band-Aid on the small cut right between his shoulder blades. He only hoped that Taishi-nii hadn't noticed.

**AN:**

**And that's all for now. The next chapter will be sky's chapter. Thanks for reading. Ja Ne**

**-Erin Hasse**


End file.
